


Please, Melt My Frozen Heart

by WritersObsession2002



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal!, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002
Summary: Age reversal! AU. When Bruce comes home with yet another child, Damian is ready to strangle him. Yet, Dick Grayson is here to stay just like all the others before him. And just like all the others, Damian is ready to ignore the child's existence as much as possible. However Dick has other plans. Much to Damian's great displeasure and denials.





	Please, Melt My Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Any and all those that review will be responded to.
> 
> 2\. Guests, please name yourselves something so that there isn't any confusion.
> 
> 3\. I'm open to more (one/two/three-shot) ideas/prompts/suggestions.

"Father," twenty four year old Damian says sharply -struggling to convey all his emotions in the single word. His anger, disappointment, frustration, _his utter exhaustion_. Damian heatedly glares down at the small child, who can't be older than six, and who is standing closely to _his_ father before turning his glare on said man. The small child shrinks from Damian's gaze and hides behind Bruce's legs.

Good. The more afraid he is, the better chances of getting rid of him are.

"Damian," Bruce passes right by him without another word. Most would say Batman doesn't lower himself to mockery, but those in his inner circle know better. He simply does it on a more subtle level.

Damian reins in his impulse to shake the man furiously.

 _"What is_ that?" Damian instead hisses, gesturing to the child while trailing after them. The child, having finally found his courage, protests as Bruce answers.

"Hey!"

"This is Dick Grayson, your new brother."

So they weren't even going through the ward stage anymore? Wait - _Dick_ Grayson? Must be a nickname, for Damian finds it hard to believe that anyone would name their own child such a thing. The unlimited mockery it opens... _"Father,"_ Damian repeats angrily, ignoring the child in question for the moment.

"Damian."

Damian doesn't know what to say honestly. This is just one of those extremely rare times where words fail Damian. After Todd, who is now sixteen, Damian believed that his father was done. Why on earth do they need another brat running around the manor? "He's six years old!" Damian finally argues. _Much_ younger than any other time Bruce took in a child. Has Bruce truly descended into insanity?

"I'm _eight!"_ Grayson bristles, as if two years makes a difference. "And if you have a problem with me, then say it to my face!"

Possibly, under certain different commences, Grayson's nerve might have impressed Damian, but for the moment it's simply irritating. Damian opens his mouth, but Bruce cuts him off before he can get another word in.

"Damian, Dick is here to stay." And then leaves a fuming young man while he walks away with a hurt and confused Dick Grayson.

* * *

Two weeks later, Damian has at last accepted the fact that Grayson is here to stay. Permanently. Begrudgingly, of course. Damian had tried to scare the boy away (oh, how he tried) even going as far as describing in great gory detail about all the things that _will_ happen to Grayson if he stays in this family and the 'family job', causing the young boy to grow deathly pale while seemingly close to puking, however Todd had swooped in and stole Grayson away.

Apparently, Todd is glad to no longer be the youngest and has been a sort of guard towards Grayson, protecting him from the Big Bad Damian. Damian feels oddly betrayed by this, for he had originally believed him and Todd be on the same page. Especially since Grayson will take the Batlad mantle from Todd in due time.

But when Damian had resigned to this unfortunate fact, he and Grayson had came to an unspoken agreement. Having just lost his parents, Grayson is understandably still grieving. He has a short tempter and is prone to sudden outbursts, pity-parties and angry sobs. He also has nightmares every night. None of these things are what Damian excels in dealing with. Grayson seeks out Bruce when he's tormented by nightmare, and leaves Damian the hell away for the most case. Damian finds this arrangement quite acceptable, and also avoids all possible interaction with the boy. This arrangement lasted for nine months.

However, one day it simply _stopped._ The unspoken agreement is broken, and suddenly Grayson _won't leave him alone._ There had been no warning, no slow progression, it's as if someone flipped a switch _and Damian can't switch it off._ Grayson now follows him almost every where, and is constantly trying to rope him into doing something childish with him. When he first arrived at the manor, Grayson barely spoke when not provoked. Furthermore, he was quiet and didn't move much. Now? Now, Grayson _won't shut up, dear God crease the ear numbing chattering,_ and no, Grayson, _you can not climb the chandelier. What is_ wrong _with you? Just_ sit down _and stay still for one damn second, will you?_

"Grayson," Damian grits out, attempting to hold his irritation and frustration at bay. "I shall tell you once more, and only once more, to remove yourself from my room."

Grayson's response? Grayson crosses his arms with a defiant expression, and sits in the middle of the floor. "No," he refuses stubbornly with the tilt of his chin. "Not until you agree to play basketball with me." _"Make me,"_ his body language screams.

Oh, Damian most certainly will make him. Damian raises from his desk, causing Grayson to tense, and with long strides grabs Grayson's biceps and forces him out the door.

"Hey! Let me go!" Grayson demands and struggles against Damian. It's all for not, though, since Damian already has him out and closes the door in Grayson's face in only four seconds. There's a click of the lock. "Dami!" Grayson hits the door and whines. "Damian! Come on! Please?"

Damian huffs and goes back to his desk on the other side, ignoring the boy's pleas. Honestly, what had gotten into the brat? Why the sudden desire to be with him? Damian can't understand Grayson's thought process, for Damian had been nothing but rude and downright cruel towards the boy in the beginning, and his attitude has certainly not changed _now._

"Dick?" Damian hears Todd say on the outside. "What are you doing?"

"Dami kicked me out and won't play basketball with me," Grayson sullenly answers. Damian can easily picture the crestfallen expression that the boy must be wearing in order to match his tone.

Damian can also imagine Todd's weirded out look. The others are just as shocked and confused by Grayson's sudden change as Damian is. "Don't know why you want to spend time with that jackass so much. If you want to play basketball you should have just asked me. Come on."

"Okay," Grayson doesn't sound entirely thrilled with that plan. "Dami?" Grayson adds loudly, but Damian refuses to encourage the boy's behavior and doesn't respond. "If you change your mind we'll be outside! You're welcome to join anytime!"

Damian snorts while Todd says: "No you're not!"

"Jay!"

As if Damian would ever _want_ to join the imbeciles. The mere suggestion is prosperous.

* * *

"What exactly do you hope to achieve?" Damian demands and glowers down at Grayson. It has been two months since Grayson's sudden 180, and he hasn't left Damian alone all week. Like, at all. The boy had even attempted to be _in_ the bathroom with Damian, but that's a line Damian absolutely refuses to allow him to cross. His only escape is when he works at the Enterprises, during patrol, and when Grayson is at school. When Damian had enough yesterday with the none-stop trailing he had taken his car for a drive. Only to find Grayson hiding on the back's floor thirty minutes later. _How_ he ended up in there undetected is one of the world's greatest mysteries. Even worse, Grayson has been attempting to _hug_ him this past week. Going as far as to ambush him when turning corners or entering rooms. Of course, Grayson has yet to succeed.

The rest of the traitorous family finds this immensely hilarious.

Grayson simply shrugs and doesn't say anything.

The last thin, very thin, pieces of Damian's patience is weathering away. Damian is seriously considering how much trouble he would get in if he were to leave Grayson on a remote and isolated place somewhere far away. Deciding that there's extremely low chances of Damian doing it without anyone noticing the lack of little feet or one-sided yelling, Damian says, "if I hug you, do you promise to leave me alone?" Damian can't believe that he's honestly compromising with a _child,_ but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Grayson perks up, eyes shinning, and Damian takes that as agreement. Sighing, Damian crouches to Grayson's level and opens his arms reluctantly. Grayson practically _hurtles_ towards Damian and wraps his arms tightly around Damian's middle. Grayson buries his face in Damian chest, and Damian briefly touches Grayson's back before forcing them apart.

"There," Damian states and pushes Grayson away harshly. "You had your hug, now go away," he orders sternly and straightens himself.

A sly grin stretches Grayson's lips, which looks out of place on his childish face, and dread churns Damian's stomach. "No," is all Grayson says and Damian explodes.

 _"Excuse you?!"_ Damian seethes, "We had a deal! Now remove yourself before I _force_ you!" Who does this brat believe himself to be? Damian has been considerably merciful with him so far, but if Grayson-

"I never said that I agreed," Grayson points out, positively smugly. "You just let me hug you, but I never agreed. That means that we _didn't_ have a deal. If you can even call that a hug."

For a moment, Damian is speechless. Damian simply gaps and stares down at Grayson, before scorching hot fury grips Damian. A string of cusses, insults and threats leaves Damian's lips, some not even in english, with wild gestures and Grayson simply waits. If Damian doesn't remove _himself_ from this situation he doesn't know what exactly he'll do, only it won't be pleasant for anyone. So he turns on his heel and marches away.

Grayson follows. Damian swears that the child is suicidal. And perhaps -this is a large perhaps- there is a tiny part of Damian who is impressed with Grayson's cleverness. However that part is buried underneath much dislike, frustration and irritation. Damian's fingers twitch for one of the hidden knifes on his person. He abruptly stops walking and Grayson, who hadn't expected this, runs into Damian's back.

"Ow," Grayson complains half-heartily.

Damian silently counts to ten, taking calming breaths. _No killing,_ he reminds himself. Damian swirls around to faces Grayson, who is rubbing his nose with a pinched expression. Damian scowls and folds his arms, setting his shoulders back in order to seem even bigger. "What do you want?" he snaps.

Grayson mimics Damian, which actually isn't an utterly awful attempt, and says, "Watch a movie with me."

Damian arches a brow. "A movie?" ' _That's all?'_

Grayson nods eagerly.

"So," Damian begins slowly, "If we watch a single movie together, you will leave me alone?"

"Yup!" Grayson loses his 'angry' stance and chirps brightly.

Damian considers this, and any possible loopholes. "I shall pick the film-" he refuse to watch a childish movie such as _Disney_ "-And moving forward you shall never bother me again. When I tell you to leave my presence you will do so immediately. Agreed?"

Grayson frowns. "We'll _both_ agree to the movie, and I'll leave you alone for five days."

"Two months."

"Two weeks."

"One month."

"The rest of the month."

"Four weeks."

Grayson purses his lips in thought. "...Fine," the boy finally concedes.

Damian smirks victoriously and once again bristly marches away. Grayson has a hard time keeping up, but Damian doesn't wait.

The theatre room is spacious, with a grand flat screen taking up the middle of the far wall, and built in shelves full of books and games on either side. Floor-to-ceiling windows are on the left side that shows the back yard, and one huge and expensive carpet covered most of the dark wooden floor. Black plush couches are facing the TV and the right wall, while a couple matching chairs occupies the left.

Damian takes one side on the couch directly facing the TV, and when Grayson attempts to sit close Damian promptly pushes the boy to the far side. " _Cuddling_ is not part of our contract," Damian says with distaste.

Grayson pouts, but stays on his side of the couch. He crosses his arms, not looking at Damian, and grumbles something about eventually making Damian give in.

Damian rolls his eyes and grabs the controller. Children these days are getting even more delusional. Damian shudders to imagine what the future holds with this new generation.

"How about we watch Zootopia-"

"No."

Grayson's pouts deepen. "Then Big Hero Six-"

"No Disney," Damian once again interrupts him. With the press of the controller they are browsing Netflix.

"Why not?" Grayson demands.

"I am not a child. I'm twenty four, much too old for the brand."

"Disney is for everyone! And besides - _I'm_ a kid!"

Damian doesn't even grace Grayson a sideways glance. "If you wish to watch Disney so badly, I can always leave." Damian's lip twitch up slightly into a smirk when Grayson scowls but doesn't protest further.

Eventually they agree on a movie -one that Damian picks in hopes that it'll either bore Grayson with it's intended adult audience, or frighten him with it's context and theme. And while Grayson _does_ seem to not want to watch this movie; he can't relate to the characters at all and Damian can _see_ the uneasy rolling off him, Grayson stays until the credits roll.

Damian is mildly disappointed, but a deal is a deal. When the credits starts up Damian raises from his spot and leaves without a word. For once Grayson doesn't follow.

* * *

"Excuse you?" Damian did not just hear those words - _he didn't._

"I need you to train Dick this afternoon," Bruce repeats evenly. "This case requires my full attention."

Damian _did_ hear those damning words. The two of them were in the Cave, with Bruce typing away at the computer and Damian at his side. Damian bristles. "Then make Todd oversee his training, for I will not." His and Grayson's deal terminates tomorrow, and Damian has no wishes to give up any of that time before then. Because he's certain that when the clock strikes twelve tonight, Grayson will immediately become the clingy parasite that he is once more. Perhaps it's time for Damian to finally move out...

Bruce levels Damian with the Bat Glare -which has zero efficiency with Damian. Damian returns the look in equal measure.

"Jason is on a mission and Tim is at work."

"Then I shall complete the case for you," Damian stubbornly replies.

Bruce sighs and rubs his nose, seemingly with a headache. "Damian, please. It's just for a couple of hours." Damian opens his mouth to speak, but Bruce adds, "And don't say you're too busy, because I've checked _and_ you just offered to do the case for me."

"Tt." Damian scowls and crosses his arms. While Damian is more than sufficient in skill to train others, he never once had to with Drake and certainly not with Todd. They never wished to be taught by him, either. What possess his Father to believe that he has the patience to teach the newest brat?

"Master Damian," Pennyworth suddenly speaks up, seemingly to appear out of thin air. "Teaching a pupil is as much as a lesson to the teacher as the student. If I may be so bold, this could be an excellent way to improve yourself."

"My combat skills are flawless," Damian says, offended that Pennyworth or anyone else would think otherwise.

"While that may be true, your temper is not quite up to spar," Pennyworth retorts smoothly.

"Tt," Damian glances away. He loathes how both his Father and Pennyworth have a point, even though he will never admit it out loud. Finding no valid argument, despite being an adult and no longer needing to bow to what Bruce orders, Damian turns on his heel and storms away. He has a brat to train. Apparently.

"Grayson!" Damian commands loudly, irritated greatly, inside the manor. "Grayson, come here!"

There's a pitter-padder of feet until the boy peeks his head in Bruce's office. Grayson's bright blue hues are wide and his voice quiet as he asks, "I'm I in trouble?"

"Only for existing," Damian sneers. "Come into the Cave so that we may get your training done with."

Grayson's eyes widen further. _"You're_ training me today?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Damian replies curtly. "However, do not expect this to be a daily occurrence. I am only doing this today because Father is too busy with other things." Damian turns and opens the grandfather clock behind him -the entrance to the Cave. Damian misses the hurt look that crosses Grayson's expression. Damian is so not looking forward the the long two hours before him.

When they are in the Cave and on the training mattes, Damian instructs Grayson to stretch. Thankfully, the boy is not so incompetent that he doesn't know the proper way to do so. After, Damian orders Grayson to spar with him so that he'll know what he's working with.

The results are not pleasing. Grayson's punches and kicks are weak, he hesitates too much, and his speed and his offense as a whole is laughable at best. Honestly, what on earth has Grayson been doing these past months? Tea parties? If this was a real fight, he would be dead at least eight times by now! How does he expect to take up the Batlad mantle in a few short months?

"Get up!" Damian barks at Grayson, after having thrown him over his shoulder. Damian could have broken Grayson's ribs or anything else with the time the boy is taking to stand back up.

"You're throwing me too hard," Grayson complains on his elbows.

"Oh, and I suppose the thugs and villains will be gentle?" Damian mocks with a sneer. Damian knows that he's riling Grayson up -not to mention taking his own anger out on him. Damian simply doesn't care.

Grayson scowls, getting on his feet and into a defensive stance. "Why are you so angry?"

Damian doesn't grace the boy with an answer, instead tries for a punch, and when blocked, pulls Grayson into him and into a choke hold. Grayson immediately attempts to pull away from Damian's arms and hide his neck, but he's too slow and too weak. A few seconds before Grayson would have passed out, Damian let's him fall to the floor.

"You should have tapped out," Damian snaps as Grayson coughs and rubs his sore throat. "I could have killed you. Idiot."

Grayson simply glares up at Damian. "You're a terrible teacher, you know that?"

"You're a horrid student," Damian counters angrily.

The rest of the session goes similarly. They spar, if you can even call it that, for twenty minutes before Damian gets fed up with Grayson's fundamental and basic mistakes that they spend forty minutes correcting them via Grayson punching and kicking a punching bag, until Damian is satisfied with the improvements. Yet, after the training hours Damian finds that he can't move on, even while Grayson hurries away to go lick his wounds.

From what Damian has seen this afternoon, Grayson will not be ready by the time that the assigned date for the mantle change comes. Gotham and it's criminals will eat the boy alive and spit him back out in pieces. Damian can't even stand to _imagine_ the tremendous shame and embarrassment that Grayson will befall on the Batlad's honourable name. And clearly his Father has other things to do on top of Grayson's much needed training. Therefore, Damian sees no other way to fix this problem but to help train Grayson himself. Because as much as he hates this decision, he loathes the seeable future even more.

* * *

"Hey, Dickibird," Jason greets, seemingly upside down.

Yet, it's Dick that's upside down -hanging from his legs on a tree. "Hi, Jay," Dick grins. "How was your mission? Did you kick any butt?"

"Oh yeah," Jason replies, "Major ass kicking. What did you do here?"

Dick is used to Jason's language by now. "It was boring," Dick groans and flips up so that he's sitting on the thick branch properly.

Jason laughs at Dick's misery, who glowers down half-heartily.

"Alfred wouldn't let me help him after I accidentally broke a vase, Bruce is working on a case, and Dami..."

"The asshole isn't so fun, is he?" Jason snarks with a rueful smile. "You should just give up, there's no way you're gonna melt that Ice Lord's black heart. He was an asshole when Tim first came, was an asshole when I came afterwards, and no way in hell is he going to change just because you're here."

Dick frowns as he claims with the utmost defiantly, "I'm not going to give up." Yeah, okay, Dick admits that sometimes Damian pisses him off, but not so much to drive him away completely.

Jason rolls his eyes and waves him off. "Whatever. It's your time to waste."

There's a moment of silence, neither party knowing what to say next, until Dick speaks up again: "Dami was the one to train me this afternoon."

Jason blanches in shock. "Seriously?!" When Dick nods, Jason shakes his head, expression uncharacteristically filled with pity. "Dude...How are you climbing a tree right now?" Jason wonders. "And what the fuck was Bruce thinking?!"

Dick grimaces. "My whole does body hurts a lot..."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jason exclaims. "I've seen that Demon train alone, and I can't see him going soft on you!"

"Sure doesn't feel like it," Dick mumbles under his breath. To Jason, he asks, "do you know why Dami's always grumpy and angry? I don't think I've ever seen him smile, 'cause his evil smirks don't count."

Jason snorts and folds his arms. "I guess being raised by the League of Shadows can do that to a person."

Dick head snaps up a bit. "The League of Shadows? Isn't that the assassins?"

"Yup," Jason answers smoothly while he takes out a cigarette. "As far as I know, Damian was with them until he was ten. Ever since then he's been here with Bruce. So it's best that you get the fantasy of him and you being buddy-buddy out of your brain now. 'Cause he'd sooner slit your throat than hug you."

Innerly, Dick gloats because he has, in fact, gotten a hug from the man. Sort of. Dick wrinkles his nose as Jason lights the cigarette. "Bruce and Alfred won't like you smoking," he points out.

"Which is why I'm doing it out here, dumbass."

Dick ignores Jason's insult and reflects on what he revealed. It...actually explains a lot. Like the dangerous aura that Damian gives out, the chilling shiver you get when he stares at you, or his anti-social tendencies. Dick doesn't think assassins are usually friendly people. And yeah, maybe this new information should have scared him, but instead it only strengthened his determination on getting passed Damian's walls that Damian has built around himself. (It's actually more like a fortress with spikes and lava surrounding it as a lake.)

What brought on the change in the first place, you ask?

Well, about three months ago, Dick accidentally spotted a miracle. Before, Dick truly did share Jason's image of Damian. But then one day he caught Damian nursing a sick and beaten-up looking baby deer. Dick didn't mean to, he was just wondering around on the manor's huge property, but as he was exploring the little forest out back he spotted Damian crouching on the grass. Dick was about to turn away, too, but that's when he had noticed the fawn. It was in such a terrible state that it broke Dick's heart with one glance, and the only thing more surprising than the little animal was Damian's expression. He had been feeding the fawn in his arms with a bottle of milk, with the most tender and caring look on his expression. Dick had never believed that Damian was capable of such strong emotion, or anything that wasn't a scowl or infuriating smirk.

The fawn hadn't seem to have a mother, and the fact that Damian had taken it upon himself to fill that role...Well, it caused Dick to see Damian in a new light.

Dick hadn't tried to spy on Damian and the fawn a second time, because he knows that first time was some sort of miracle cause Damian hadn't noticed him, but Dick still kept an eye on his older 'brother.' Throughout weeks Dick saw Damian leave the house multiple times a day, with bottles, first aid and other things, and even spotted him in the library reading up on about deers.

And it's not just the fawn, either, it's practically any animal. Take Damian's Great Dane for example, Titus. He's really scary looking (just like his owner) but Dick found that the dog is actually a friendly creature. (Of course, Dick never tried to play with Titus in front of Damian. Dick doubted that he would appreciate Dick 'making Titus weak.') Animals are great judges of character, Dick knows from his circus, so what does that suggests about Damian?

The whole thing had gotten Dick thinking. What if Damian is just really, really, really, really, really, _really_ bad at socializing with other humans? Like, obviously he can't be completely heartless if he cared for and healed the fawn, and other animals adore him. Dick remembers, when he was about four, his mom saying that sometimes people get hurt so badly that the pain doesn't go away. That sometimes it changes them, but that sometimes a bright smile and a hug from another person can make it hurt a little less.

Dick whole heartily believes that this is the case with Damian, on a much larger scale, and his revealed past is only further proof. Damian needs a friend, a brother, and Dick going to be that for him. Whether Damian wants him to or not.

* * *

Later that same day, Damian approaches Grayson while he and Todd are playing basketball.

"Dami!" Grayson pauses, grins and waves, watching as Damian comes closer. "Are you joining?"

Todd also pauses their one-on-one, with a surprised and guarded expression as he looks at Damian. "What do you want?" he demands, not believing for a second that Damian came out here to _play._

Damian ignores Todd completely, which pisses said person off, and addresses Grayson. "Grayson, your performance this afternoon was utterly disgusting. A baby monkey would have better chances of taking down criminals than you."

Grayson doesn't know whether to be mad or embarrassed at Damian's criticism.

However Todd does. "Hey!" Todd narrows his eyes angrily at Damian. "Leave the kid alone, he's just starting."

Damian glares down at Todd with his chin tilted upwards. "'He just started' eight months ago. And at the rate he's been moving, he'll be lucky to survive a week."

"Bruce'll be there," Grayson mumbles quietly. "And I'm not that bad..."

Damian turns his glower to the boy. "You _are_ that bad. And do you expect Father to be by your side every second of the night? What if you get separated, or you run off, or what if he gets injured? Batlad is Batman's partner, and is therefore supposed to be capable of protecting his back. How do you expect to do that when you can't even evade my simple attack?"

Grayson's cheeks and the tips of his ears are glowing as he stares mutely at the ground. Todd bristles beside him. "Listen, fucker-"

"However, fortunate for you," Damian continues his speech, straightening his back and clasping his hands behind him. "I have taken it upon myself to fix this problem."

"What?" Grayson gapes. Todd's expression is also one of bewilderment.

"On top of Father's daily training, I shall train you for an additional two hours. We start early tomorrow." And with that, Damian turns on his heel and strides away, leaving two shocked and confused boys behind.

* * *

"So," Bruce starts, while not looking away from the Bat-computer. His lips threaten to twitch upwards. "I hear you're going to help train Dick."

"Be silent."

* * *

Damian opens the manor's front door, revealing his long time ally (*cough* friend *cough*) Colin.

"Hey," Colin greets and gives a half smile.

Damian nods and lets him through. "Thank you for coming, Colin."

"No problem," Colin says, and both of them go up the stairs. "So what do you want to start with?"

"I will sort through the reports, while you may-" Damian begins, but is cut off when Grayson pops out of no where.

"Who're talking to, Dami?"

Damian briefly closes his eyes, praying for patience, before snapping them open and narrowing them at Grayson. "This is Colin, my ally. Now, scatter so that we may-"

"I didn't know you had friends!" Grayson comments, surprised. A second later, Grayson's eyes widen and he stammers, "Wait, I didn't- I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, I'm just really surprised, cause you're usually so mean and stuff. Ah-"

Colin laughs, and then chokes on it when Damian glares at him. Colin clears his throat, not even trying to wipe the grin from his lips. "I'm guessing this is Grayson, your new brother?" Well, Damian had actually called the boy his 'bane of existence' and 'the most annoying snot-nosed brat to date'...

Grayson beams and says, "Yeah, my name's Dick," at the same time Damian denies their legal relationship. Hurt flashes through Grayson's eyes before he smiles again, although admittedly a performer's one. "Hey, wait a second, why does he call you by your first name?" Grayson asks Colin. "Or is Colin your last name?"

"No, it's Wikies."

Damian "Tt's," and says, "That's none of your business." He resumes climbing the stairs and Colin follows, with Grayson tagging along. Much to Damian's irritation. He wants to spend his time with Colin only, so why must Grayson make more of a nuisance of himself? They had previously just finished Grayson's extra training, and as a result Damian's remaining patience is _very_ thin. Where is the street rat when Damian actually requires him?

"Can you call me Dick?" Grayson asks Damian.

Damian grits his teeth. "No." Perhaps Todd is in the library? They can make a quick stop to dispose of Grayson before he and Colin go to his bedroom...

"Why not?" Grayson whines pathetically.

 _'Because you asked.'_ "Because I said so."

"But brother trumps friend, and you call Colin by _his_ name!"

Damian swirls around to face the annoying brat, catching both said boy and Colin slightly off guard. "Whining _is not_ going to make me comply to your wishes!" he hisses angrily. Why won't Grayson take the hint and leave him the hell alone? None of Damian's other so called 'brothers' did this!

Grayson straightens and clears his throat. "Can you _please_ call me Dick? Or even Richard?"

"No."

_"D-a-m-i!"_

Damian, ignoring Grayson's childish behavior, grabs Colin's bicep and forcefully drags him away. Built up wraith from the past months are suddenly twisting and slithering in Damian's chest, searching for an outlet. Damian gripped Colin's arm tighter.

Colin opens his mouth, "Hey, maybe-" but Colin doesn't finish his sentence because Damian throws him a weathering glare.

They're so close to Damian's room-

"Todd!"

No response.

"TODD!"

"WHAT?!" a voice far away demands loudly.

"Come retrieve Grayson, immediately!"

"THE FUCK I WILL? DEAL WITH HIM YOURSELF!"

Damian grits his teeth again in frustration, furious. If he is to 'deal' with the boy, it's not going to end without either tears or bloodshed. Oh, why does Damian care? Damian throws his best glare over his shoulder to Grayson. Damian says the first thing that pops inside of his head: "Grayson, I'm starting to understand why your ancestors were put in the holocaust."

Colin gapes in shock, but Grayson only blinks and frowns his brows in confusion. "What's the holocaust?" he wonders.

Not wavering from Grayson's gaze, Damian clarifies, "It's what Hitler did to filthy _gypsies."_

Grayson blanches and recoils as if Damian had slapped him, halting in his tracks. Tears prickles his wide blue hues, he covers his mouth with his hand, before Grayson turns and runs away.

When Damian glances at Colin, he is taken off-guard with Colin's accusatory and crossed expression. Damian huffs, turns away and drops his hold. "Grayson will be back, don't worry. He _always_ comes back," he dismisses Colin's reaction bitterly. And it's true, no matter what Damian has told Grayson in the past, the boy has always come crawling back sooner or later. Honestly, Grayson's resilience is annoyingly impressive.

Perhaps Grayson is a masochist?

Colin shakes his head at his friend, disappointed, yet still follows Damian's lead. "That was harsh, Damian. Even for you, and to your own brother."

"I don't have any _brothers,"_ Damian snarls.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Damian made the racial comment, and Grayson has not come crawling back yet. Damian refuses to knowledge the _twig_ of concern, and is instead (read trying to) relax in his satisfaction and relief. Currently, he is lounging in 'his' corner of the library, by a window and with a sketchbook in his lap.

Although...Although Damian supposes that it _is_ abnormally quiet without Grayson. Before Damian's wraith-filled comment, Grayson hadn't creased his need of tagging along completely, but did in fact tone it down compared to the first few months. Grayson had watched Damian draw plenty of times, and had taken to drawing his own pieces when Damian did. Damian preferred those moments above all, for it was one of the rare times in which Grayson was calm and silent. During those times, an atmosphere of serene would cover the two, both content to simply draw in each other's company.

Damian hadn't, until now, realized how much he's grown used to Grayson's cheerful presence. To put it simply, it feels queer without the boy. Not lonely, for Damian 'the son of Batman' Al Ghul-Wayne does not get _lonely,_ but it's...strange. It seems like Grayson has fallen back onto his and Damian's old silent agreement, which Damian originally wouldn't've minded at all. So why does he now?

Everyone has noticed Damian's lack of second shadow, too. Oddly, Grayson has refused to answer when questioned. Of course, Damian is also pressed for the truth, but Damian is also tight-lipped. It's none of their damn business, anyways.

Grayson's silence is unexpected, although not unpleasant, for Damian originally thought that he would go blabber to Father, Alfred, or Todd. While he and Colin were working in his room that fateful day, Damian was fully prepared to be summoned or for Todd to come barging in. But neither had happened. So Damian completely forgot about the whole thing, and when the next morning rolled around, and Grayson wasn't knocking repeatedly at his door, Damian had thanked life for it's small mercies. It wasn't until Damian had gone down breakfast, and when Grayson made it a point to ignore him, that Damian knew something is wrong.

Usually Grayson would smile and say, "Good morning, Dami!" when Damian enters the kitchen. And even when chatting with Todd, Grayson would attempt to pull Damian into the conversation. Damian would usually answer curtly or not at all, but every morning since then Grayson pretends that Damian doesn't exist. Or if he can't, glare at him.

Damian had thought that he would be relived, he should be as Grayson's new found silence is what had occupied most of Damian's past fantasies, but...But instead, Damian feels annoyed. And he doesn't know _why._

Which just serves to grate on his nerves even further.

Grayson has even stopped coming to his extra training sessions with Damian altogether. Which is positively _foolish,_ for he desperately needs it.

"Hey, bastard," Todd suddenly, and so rudely, enters the library and demands. "Do you know where the pip squeak is?"

Damian sneers, "And why would I know where the boy is?"

"Gee, I don't know," Todd says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like he hasn't been attached to your hip for how many months, or anything." Todd smirks arrogantly when Damian doesn't respond or change his scornful expression. "Or is the kid still royally pissed at you?" Todd, for one, has taken great pleasure in the changes.

"Go bother Father or Pennyworth," Damian commands and returns his attention back to his sketch book, deeming both Todd and Todd's problems not worth his time. "I am sure either one will know the answer."

Todd snorts loudly and crosses his arms at that. "You don't think I didn't ask them first?"

Damian's head snaps back up. He narrows his eyes. "Are you saying that Grayson is _lost?"_

 _'Lost'_ in the family, with their double lives, can mean many different things. None of which are good.

Some of Todd's uncertainty and worries leeks through at Damian's words. Todd runs a hand through his black hair sheepishly. "...Kind of..."

Damian abruptly stands up. "Where is Father now?" Damian refuses to knowledge the new emotion swelling inside of him.

"Ah, I think he's searching outside-"

Damian doesn't need to hear anything else. He stalks until he meets with Bruce, who is looking up in the trees, calling Grayson's degrading nickname, out in the small woods.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

Tiredly, Bruce faces his oldest with aging lines around his eyes. "I'm looking for Dick -have you seen him?"

"No, I have not," Damian answers curtly. (Not for quite some time.) "Where did you see him last?"

"He was in the basketball court last time Alfred checked. And he isn't anywhere that I can think of, including the Cave." Bruce looks truly and greatly troubled by this, and rightly so. "I'm going to call Tim and the others to see if they have any ideas."

"Have you checked his tracker yet?" Damian presses, following beside Bruce, who has begun to briskly walk.

Bruce halts.

Damian stares at him, disbelievingly. "You have _not_ checked his tracker?" Damian would have added an insult if it wasn't his respected Father. Nonetheless, Damian doesn't attempt to hide his frustration. _"Father."_ Like, seriously?

Bruce has the grace to look embarrassed. He mutters something about being sleep deprived and makes a beeline for the Cave.

It's a good thing that at least _Damian_ has some intelligence, for it turns out that Grayson isn't even on the property. But on _Drake's._

_'Why on earth is Grayson with that disgrace?'_

Bruce immediately calls his second oldest.

"Hello," the annoying voice of Drake greets upon answering.

"Tim, what happened to Dick? Why is he with you?"

"Well -what? Oh, apparently he took a taxi and used the address on the kitchen fridge. Listen, Bruce, he seems really upset about something. You need to talk to the kid when you come and get him."

Bruce growls and grumbles something akin to "I've been trying," but thanks Drake anyways and hangs up. Only for his work phone to go off.

"Hello," Bruce inquires with his 'Brucie' voice, a voice in which Damian has always found slightly nauseating. Maybe it's because he's been conditioned with all those dreadful elite gatherings. "What-? Okay, okay, calm down. What's the problem?" A few minutes pass as whatever bumbling fool tries to explain the issue. "Now? I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment- are you sure?" A tired sigh escapes Bruce. "Alright, alright. I'll be right over. Thank you for letting me know."

Damian arches a single brow as Bruce hangs up and turns to him.

"I need you to go pick up Dick," Bruce holds up a hand to silence his son's upcoming protests. "Because Wayne Enterprises is north of Tim's, Tim's car is at the mechanic, Alfred is too busy with other things, and legally, Jason isn't allowed to drive by himself."

Surprisingly enough, Damian _doesn't_ feel the need to argue. So Damian simply nods and leaves the Cave, leaving a, quite frankly, baffled Bruce behind.

Todd is just about to inter the grandfather clock when Damian comes out of it. "Hey, so where is Dick?" He questions.

Damian is tempted to simply ignore the street rat, but decides that having Todd angrily chase after him is not worth the headache. "With _Drake,"_ Damian spits out the name.

Todd blinks. "How the hell did he get over there? And why?"

Damian doesn't know why, but soon he shall. Damian passes Todd without another thought and takes to the 'normal'/civies garage.

While driving, Damian wonders why he doesn't favor the fact that Grayson is with Drake. Because, really, those annoyances can both stay far away from Damian as far as he's concerned. In fact, perhaps Damian should drive Todd to them and leave them all. _On the other hand, with my luck, Drake's incompetence and moronic-ness will rub off on Grayson. And then all my hard work these past days will be utterly wasted._

Yes, that reason makes perfect sense.

Once at Tim's flat, Damian decides to take the less legal route, as surely Drake won't buzz _him_ in. And of course Damian makes certain that no eyes see him as he scales the building.

Damian is just about to step through the open window from the kitchen (which is horridly dirty. Honestly, Pennyworth would have a heart attack) when Grayson's, who from the sounds of it is in the living room, words cause him to freeze.

"I _hate_ him!"

Damian hears twenty year old Drake choke with grime laughter and most likely coffee. "I'd like to meet whoever _doesn't."_ There's a pause. "Besides Bruce and Alfred of course, but they don't count."

Grayson sniffs a wet one.

 _'Are they talking about me?'_ Damian wonders, and when he does, there's a pang in his chest as he replays Grayson's words. Which is positively ridiculous. Why on earth should he care what the brat thinks? It shouldn't be surprising, either, since Damian has been nothing but a big bully to Grayson.

"He called me a _'filthy gypsy_ ' and said that me and my family deserve to be put into the _holocaust."_

The atmosphere is suddenly tense and suffocating with silence. Even Damian can feel it a room away.

"Do you know what the holocaust is? It's when Hitler-"

"I know what the holocaust is." While sounding calm, Damian can still hear the icy fury in Drake's voice. "Tell me, what else did he say?"

"Nothing," Damian barely hears Grayson's mumble. "I ran away."

"I see. Have you told anyone else?"

Grayson doesn't respond.

Sounding gentler, Drake coaxes, "Dick?"

"...No..." Grayson finally admits quietly.

Drake sighs. "Dick, you need to tell either Bruce or Alfred about this."

"It's none of their damn business! Besides, I told you didn't I?"

"You've been hanging around Jason too much if you're using that kind of language. And yes, you did tell me, but I'm not the one who still lives in the manor. Don't get me wrong, you can always come to me if you need help, it's just that I'm not the best person with this," Drake patiently explains.

Again, Grayson doesn't respond.

"So, what's this about not being Batlad?" Drake inquires instead of pushing the first subject.

 ** _What?_** Damian would have given away his position from shock if not for his gruesome and long years of training.

Grayson is happy to change topics. "Yeah, I'm going to be Robin instead. I've already talked to the others about it. Alfred is helping me design my costume but Jay still says his going to make up his own superhero."

Damian clutches the windowsill tightly, so much that his knuckles go white.

Grayson goes on; "I just don't want to be Batlad."

Damian has heard enough. Damian releases the windowsill and storms into the cleaner living room. Drake bolts up from the couch and Grayson looks up sharply with wide eyes.

 _"Damian."_ Drake's eyes turn cold with hostility.

Damian stares only at Grayson though, letting him see the blazing anger in his eyes. There are dried tears on Grayson's shocked face. "Let's go," Damian orders Grayson harshly, jerking his chin towards the front door. Even though he doesn't want to be near the boy.

"Hold on, Damian," Drake says angrily. "You and I need to talk before you go anywhere with Dick."

Damian sneers at Drake. "That is not for you to decide," he snarls. "Father wants him back."

"Then he can get Dick himself," Drake snaps. Drake places himself in front of Grayson, causing Damian's hackles to raise. "But either way we are going to talk. Today."

"That is not for you to decide," Damian repeats and takes a step closer. He's itching for a fight, and Drake is offering the perfect excuse.

Drake's eyes narrow into slits. "Now is not the time for a fight, Damian."

He ignores Drake's useless blabber and focuses on the boy hiding behind Drake. "Grayson, come here. Now."

Grayson glares and steps out from behind Drake. "No," he refuses and crosses his arms. It's the first that he's spoken to Damian in weeks. "I would rather go to the _holocaust."_

If he's hoping to make Damian flinch, he's solely disappointed.

"Grayson," Damian warns for the final time. "There are only two ways this can end, and both conclude you in my car. Will you listen or shall you force my hand?"

Grayson lifts his chin up rebelliously and flops down in the couch behind him. _"No,"_ he firmly and stubbornly refuses again. He even tries to pathetically mimic Damian's sneer. _"Make me,"_ Grayson's body language screams.

Oh, Damian most certainly will make him.

Just as Damian moves, the front door bangs open. Everyone whips around to see Todd in the doorway.

"Hold the bloodshed!" He yells. Todd takes in everyone, how Damian and Drake look as if they're having a showdown and how Grayson is staying by Drake's side. "Alright," Todd announces loudly, "Dick, get your skinny ass over here."

Damian bristles as Grayson does and takes Todd's hand, still glowering at Damian. "Todd-"

 _"I'm_ taking him home," Todd interrupts. _"You_ crazies can have at it." And so he does, with Grayson right at his heels.

"How did you get here?" Grayson asks.

"A taxi, dumbass. What, did you think I took the Batmobile or something? Ha! I only wish. Next year however..."

When Damian and Drake could no longer hear the two youngest, Drake faces Damian. "You know," he says softely. But not any less deadly. "I always knew you were a rotten bastard. But you surpassed even my assumption on how _much."_

"You know _nothing,"_ Damian hisses while clenching his fists. He badly wants to bash Drake's face in.

Drake's remaining calm snaps. "I know enough! It's bad enough how you take your jealousy, replacement, and superiority complex issues out on Jason and I, even as kids, and the whole damn population but this time you crossed too many lines! The holocaust, really, Damian? God only knows _why_ Dick decided to befriend you, but he did, and what do you do? You treat him like a even bigger shit than anyone else! You know damn well what the words you said mean, and how much it'll hurt him. But did you know that he came to me a few weeks ago? He tried to convince me to give you another chance, that you 'weren't truly all that bad.' He said that you're _family._ And that he didn't want to lose his new family like he did his first one, did you know that?" Drake is breathing heavy, fury rolling off of him in waves.

Damian did not know the last bit, and it shocks him enough to let Drake continue.

"He's a fucking kid, Damian. A kid who is still grieving for his dead parents, lost friends, and the only world he knew and grew up in. He's not some adult that can just brush off your cutting insults," Drake spits out. "I know that it's too much to ask you to muster up a tiny bit of sympathy, but for God's sake you don't need to go terrorize him! _You're_ the adult here, Damian, so fucking act like one!"

"If he cares so much," Damian can't help but venomously challenge, "Then why doesn't he want to be Batlad?"

Drake stares at him -before bursting out laughing without any real mirth, bowed forward with his arms wrapped around his middle. "Oh, you _so_ need to get over yourself. Really, you'd think that you'd learn by now that the shitty universe doesn't involve around you."

_'That's it!'_

Damian lunges, and Drake, who is still laughing, is tackled to the unforgiving floor. Drake abruptly stops laughing, but allows Damian to keep his position of mount for the time being while blocking the choke.

Drake smiles nastily. "Then again, you might be right with this one. Dick probably _doesn't_ want to be Batlad because of you. After all, who'd want anything to do with _you?_ Your own mother certainly didn't."

Damian cries in outrange and punches Drake. Drake's head snaps to the side, but he quickly sweeps Damian off and is on his feet again. He blocks Damian next attack and evades the third (nearly ramming into the coffee table in the process.) Adrenaline is beginning to pump within Drake, setting his blood on fire with the drug of the fight. Drake has been wanting to say _many_ things for a _long_ time.

Drake dances on his feet as he taunts, "What's wrong, Damian? Isn't this what you've always wanted? You _hated_ it when Bruce gave Jason and I the Batlad mantle."

"Shut up!" Damian bellows while continuing his onslaught. "You don't know anything!"

"Ha! Your grandfather thinks differently!" Drake knows just the right buttons to press in order to push Damian over the cliff, and right now he's pushing all of them. One. At. A. Time. "Face it, Damian," Drake takes Damian's arms and tries to flip the older man over his shoulder. But to no luck. "You're just jealous that Bruce _chose_ us. He got stuck with _you_ though -like a unwanted chore. So he adopted us, _because you were and never will be enough!"_

"SHUT UP!"

But Drake isn't finished -oh, no, not finished yet. "And when you couldn't hurt Dick like you have with everyone else, you decided to go one step lower. Well, congratulations, because you just drove away the only person who could ever want you!"

_"I SAID TO SHUT UP!"_

* * *

Damian fumes in the driver seat, parts of him sore from his battle with Drake.

Who is _wrong._

_(He isn't.)_

He is _not_ jealous of Grayson. Why would he be? Damian never asked for him, nor did he want a younger brother.

_(So then why does Grayson's rejection hurt so damn much?)_

Damian is no longer an insolent child who yarns for his Father's attention and praise. And Damian certainly doesn't have a superiority complex!

_(Liar.)_

How dare Drake suggest such a thing? Grayson is nothing but a nuisance, so can you truly blame Damian for his actions? The boy wouldn't leave him alone!

_"He's just a fucking kid, Damian."_

Damian scowls to no one as Drake's words replays inside his mind. Damian can concede to the fact that Grayson _is_ just a child, but he's still old enough to make his own decisions! How many times did Damian warn the brat? It's no one's but Grayson's fault that he never listened.

_(Admit it. Part of you liked Grayson's fire.)_

Damian had even started to train Grayson, something he had never offered to any one else before! And how does the brat repay him? By throwing it all in his face! What kind of name is Robin anyways? Well, see if Damian cares when Grayson is dying in agony as bloody _Robin._

The little voice doesn't have anything to say for that.

* * *

A knock is repeated on Dick's bedroom door. Dick looks up from his comic and says, "Come in." Alfred opens the door and Dick grins. "Hey, Alfie."

"Good afternoon, Young Master 'just Dick,'" Alfred greets smoothly.

Dick groans and face plants into his mattress. Dick has been trying to get Alfred to call him just 'Dick,' so now Alfred is mocking him. It's like 'hi, hungry, I'm dad' all over again! The memory of his Dad's jokes send a jab of pain through Dick, souring and sobering him right up.

"I have some final adjustments for Robin's suit-"

"You've made it?" Dick looks at Alfred again and asks eagerly, all his misery being pushed to the side with the news.

"Not yet," Alfred and answers and Dick visibly deflates, "But you may expected it next week. I have come to discuss your...choice of bottoms," Alfred's tone rang with slight amusement as he said the last part wryly.

Dick glances at the sketch that Alfred presents, and makes a face. "But now it hardly looks like my costume!" Dick whines pitifully.

Alfred gives Dick a stern look. "Young Master, going out to fight crime in _short sleeves_ and _without pants_ is simply not an option. You still have your colours in the right parts, so it's hardly that different. It's simply _sensibly_ safer."

"But they're _dark_ colours! I wanted _bright_ ones! And the cape is only yellow on the _inside!_ "

"Sensibly safer," Alfred repeats. "And if I may be so bold, being dressed as a street light in Gotham is not a wise decision."

Dick deflates farther. It's hard to argue with Alfred, especially since everything he says is correct. "Fine..." Dick sighs dramatically and rolls over in his bed, so that he's looking at the butler upside down.

"Very good," Alfred praises, pleased. He turns to leave the room, but pauses right before he closes the door. "Oh, and Young Master?"

"Mmm?"

"Please clean your room."

Dick lets out a long winded groan as Alfred closes the door. Dick knew that Alfred was going to comment on it, but foolishly hoped otherwise nonetheless. Dick rolls off his bed and gets to work, because he knows from experience and stories from Jason and Bruce that ignoring Alfred is just plain stupid.

As Dick picks up his numerous lego blocks that are scattered on the floor everywhere, he can't stop his mind from wandering towards Damian. Which immediately ruins his previously happy mood. Dick never would have thought that Damian is a racist -with his own mixed blood and all.

And where does he get off on acting so high and mighty all the time? Damian has never treated Dick as anything more than dirt on his shoes, but Dick was too stubborn to truly see it. He had thought that he was making progress -admittedly very slow progress, but progress nonetheless- especially with the movie and when Damian cared enough to try to help him train.

Dick snorts at his own stupidity, hurt, misery, and anger slithering inside of him. These emotions have become quite familiar in the past almost-year.

 _'Jay is right_ ,' Dick bitterly thinks. Damian is a 'motherfucking jackass with bastard-ness and shit sprinkled on top, whose asshole is the only thing bigger than his ego.' (Or in other, much less foul words, the end slices on a loaf of bread.)

Dick is so stupid to think that he could have changed Damian. Jason warned him, so did Tim, and while he didn't listen at first, he's definitely going to now.

* * *

A week later, Dick's face might just split in two. He stands before a tall mirror, radiate with joy. His costume is finally done! And he's _wearing_ it! He turns his head and torso here and there, imaging all the butts he's going to kick next week.

His shirt is dark crimson with a small yellow 'R' where his heart is, and his tight (long) sleeves and pants are a dark forest green. He has short padded black gloves and black combat boots that almost reaches his knees. His sleek cape is also black but has a yellow underbelly. It took a great deal of time, but yesterday Dick had finally decided that his mask should have a green outline and white for his eyes. He also has a yellow tool belt clipped around his hips.

As Jason would say; Dick looks totally badass.

* * *

Two days after, Dick is practically _vibrating_ with excitement and anticipation. Today is the day. Currently, he's tapping his foot on the Cave's floor, willing Bruce to _hurry the hell up_ with a pointed stare and clear impatience alone.

Bruce is dressed as Batman and is doing some final things on the Batcomputer with his cowl off.

Dick swears that Bruce is secretly laughing at him.

"Dick, you're gonna vibrate through the rocks," Jason teases while he leans against the Batmobile. He's clad in his new outfit too, which is mainly black but with a red bat on his chest and with almost-black red combat boots. Jason also wanted to wear his favourite brown leather jacket -still does- but Alfred won't let him 'less he ruins it.' In addition, practically everyone in the family thinks that Jason's bright red built-in hood is retarded. ("Really? _Bright_ red?") But Dick personally thinks that it looks cool and has told Jason such. And of course, Jason has his black and white domo mask.

Dick glowers at his older brother only half-heartedly. He's in too much of a good mood to truly get riled up. "Like you're not excited to go out in your new costume," Dick retorts. Damian, the 'Shadow Bat,' has long since left already. ("Good riddance," Dick had muttered lowly when Alfred told them.)

"For the last time, we don't have _costumes_ , it's _suits,"_ Jason corrects, a tad annoyed.

Dick simply shrugs.

It actually took thrice as long to convince Bruce and Alfred of Jason's choice of alias and suit than Dick's ever did.

"I'm going to be Red Hood," Jason had declared one early morning to everyone during breakfast.

At first, Dick hadn't understood why the news shocked Bruce enough that he had spite out his coffee, or severe enough that Alfred had stumbled and shattered a glass plate.

Dick can still picture Bruce's expression with crystal clarity. "What?" Bruce had choked.

Jason had sat up straighter and glared Bruce in the eyes. "You heard me. My new name is Red Hood." Jason looked more hard-headed, determined and utterly stubborn about this then anything Dick has seen before. And that's saying something. "And there's nothing that you can say that will change my mind."

"Why?" Bruce had demanded. Dick had thought that Bruce must be too angry to form more than one word.

"Because it feels right," Jason had answered. As he continued, however, he had become more awkward. "Listen...I can't exactly explain it to you. It's just something that I have to do."

Alfred had gone as white as a sheet. "Master Jason..."

Dick had looked back and forth between the three. "What? Why's the name such a big deal?" He had questioned.

Jason didn't look away from Bruce. "Because it's one of Joker's old aliases."

Dick had gaped at his brother. "Why on earth do you want it, then?"

"Because it's something that I have to do," Jason had repeated.

There had been a lot of screaming and fighting for days, even weeks, before Alfred convinced Bruce to let Jason be.

Later on, Dick had found out that Jason was kidnaped by Joker when he was fourteen, and stayed in Joker's captivity for almost a month. Jason still bares the scars and reminders today -will always- which is why he doesn't like undressing in company and refuses to go swimming. When Dick first found out, he was sick to his stomach. He still is, just remembering it. He can't imagine the horror that Jason endured by getting kidnaped by a villain, much less one of the most scariest and dangerous ones!

The revelation has caused Dick to see Jason in a new light and respect him even more. Not only surviving it, but also overcoming that kind of trauma can't have been easy. And really, now it suddenly makes so much sense why there isn't a single crowbar on the Wayne property.

"Are you ready to go?" Bruce asks Dick while standing up.

" _Yes."_

Bruce gives the barest of smiles. "Alright, lets go then, Robin."

Dick's grin is blinding.

Dick has found that fighting crime is _scary._ All of Dick's opponents are bigger and stronger than him (even the simple smugglers and muggers, which what they're focusing on for the time being), and despite Batman being there and all the training, its not something that a person can be totally prepared for. Gotham's lowlifes don't pull punches with any kids - _especially_ any kids that's with The Batman. Gotham is also extremely dark and slippery because of the almost constant rain, so without the special grips and lenses built in the masks, boots, and gloves it's all too easy to fall and break something.

But even though it's scary, it's also _enthralling._ The rush of adrenaline, the feeling he gets when the bad guys are captured and the victims are saved, and the overwhelming emotion and experience to truly _fly_ again -is brilliant. When Bruce, Jason and he comes back, Dick is utterly tired and is positive that his body will feel worse in the morning, yet feels like he's on the top of the world. He can't wait until tomorrow night!

* * *

If you'd like to review, but don't know what to say, please answer these questions:

 **1.** Do you think anyone is OOC?

 **2.** What was your favourite part(s)? What was your _least_ favourite part(s)?

 **3.** What do you think/hope will happen next chapter?

 **4.** What do you think I should name Tim's alto-ego? (Since Dick is the youngest and everyone else has first been Batlad...)

 **5.** Did you see any mistakes? If so, please point them out and I'll fix it immediately.

 **6.** Do you have any questions? Are you confused on anything?


End file.
